Ficwriter em apuros!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Depois de Shaka e Milo sofrerem nas mãos de vários ficwriters, eles decidiram acabar com um ficwriter, será que isto dará certo?


Após uma visita a um médico que é dermatologista e urologista, ele fez uma proposta indecente (vai querer cutucar o buraquinho de outro) então, me veio está idéia onde eu sofrerei e pagarei por meus erros.

* * *

**UMA NOITE EM APUROS**

Sabe aqueles dias onde você não deveria sair da cama? Bem, este não foi o meu caso, pois eu deveria não ter saído do PC.

Tudo começou de noite, eram umas 11h da noite, estava sozinho em casa, conversando no MSN, mexendo no orkut, mexendo em alguns sites, jogando, lendo fics, mas como tinha aula no outro dia, decidi ir dormir.

Sabe quando você tem a estranha sensação de que está sendo observado? E o pior de tudo é estar sozinho, no escuro e seu cachorro começa a latir adoidado.

Com muita coragem saí de casa e fui ver o que ele queria, nossa, como fui desalmado, esqueci de alimentá-lo. Coloquei a comida, cobri os passarinhos, fechei o portão, desliguei o portão da frente da casa, tirei tudo da tomada e fui deitar.

E cadê a merda do sono? Deve estar vagando por aí. Mas como sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca, enfio a cabeça embaixo da coberta e... Nada do sono.

Ao retirá-la, o primeiro grande susto, simplesmente eu estava vendo uns negócios multicoloridos se mexendo no meio do quarto, ai Jesus! Enfiei de novo minha cabeça debaixo da coberta, rezando desesperadamente, como se isto fosse bastar para concertar meus pecados. Mas descobriria que só concertamos erros, expondo-os.

Ao retirar a cabeça pela segunda vez, não vi nada demais, meu grande (pequeno) amigo, que chamo de P, visto que seu nome completo tem 5 letras, e eu não posso revelar o nome completo agora, ficou discutindo comigo, falando que eu era um medroso. Tudo que me faltava, um órgão que tenta mandar no dono! Mas se fosse só isto já estava bom, do NADA a TV da sala liga sozinha, mas cacete, eu a tinha desligado! E retirado da tomada! Será que é a garotinha do Chamado vindo me pegar? Sabia que não deveria ter passado trote ou feito ligações a cobrar, olha o que deu!

Pé ante pé adentro na sala com minha Havaiana na mão, se mata barata, a garotinha do Chamado que não resistiria, a TV esta chuviscando, seria possível? Mas onde está a garota? Aperto o botão da TV para desligá-la e ela desliga, depois olhei atrás da tomada e vi que a tinha esquecido de tirá-la. Ufa, um problema a menos. Voltei para a cama, imaginando como ela seria e como meus pais reagirão ao ver-me totalmente desintegrado. Por sorte, e provavelmente pela Havaiana mil e uma utilidades, ela não apareceu.

Agora todos os fatores para eu não dormir já tinham ocorrido, então, teria que pedir o "Sonífero" mais eficiente da face da Terra, que todos os garotos conhecem, mas se uma garota conhecer, os homens vão apanhar!UHAHUHUAHUA!

Eu: Hei P, chegou à hora de você me ajudar, se prepara!

P: Vai sonhando, hoje não, já passei muito sufoco por ti.

Eu: Estas doido?

P: Eu não es...

PLOFTTTTTTTTTT

A Tampa da privada caiu do lado de fora da casa, mas não é possível, a não ser que alguém invadiu aqui. Pela primeira vez em anos P e Nani (Eu no caso) trabalharam juntos, um comandou o corpo para ir ao banheiro e o outro já preparava o sistema urinário para entrar em trabalho. Após uns dois minutos, quando Nani iria se retirar do banheiro, uma mão encosta no teu ombro.

Nani: AIMEUDEUS!

Pessoa cochichando: Calminha aí, isto só é o início!

Nani: Bem, pelo menos você não parece ser um alienígena.

Outra pessoa: Claro que não, você nos conhece muito bem, mas por saber demais vai sofrer!

Nani: Como assim?

Então ele vê um dedo passando pelo rosto dedo e apontando a parede na sua frente. Nela, continha uma barata, Nani até tentou fugir, mas a mão o impediu.

Pessoa: Eu sei quais são os seus medos e sei muito bem que você quer correr deste banheiro não por causa da barata ou por causa de nós dois, mas sim, que você ainda tem medo de que um T-Rex venha correndo atrás de ti e te coma.

Nani: Como vocês sabem tanto de mim??!!!

Outra pessoa: Sabe como é né? Lemos sua mente, vimos seu passado e instalamos câmeras em sua casa!

Nani e P: MERDA!

Nani: Mas quem são vocês? Como entraram aqui?

Pessoa (quase arrebentando meu ombro): Bem, olhe para a parede de novo e atente-se a nossa sombra.

Não podem ser, eles são, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Outra pessoa: Que foi, medo de nossas pessoas?

Nani: Isto é impossível, você é a Barbie! E como o unha escarlate está atrás de mim! O engraçado é que desta vez não é o Shaka que está sendo encoxado.

Shaka: Bem meu filho, eu tenho tele transporte meu caro, claro que podemos fazer o que quiser contigo, e veja que nesta fic ninguém te concedera poderes especiais, uhahuahuahuhua. Seu fosse você tomaria cuidado com o que você fala.

Milo: Isso mesmo Nani, se deu mal, mas como somos seus "amigos", discutiremos o que faremos contigo, enquanto isso...

Após um segundo, eu estava amarrado sem camisa, com as costas encostadas no registro do chuveiro, pensando no que fazer. O meu amigão P tava fingindo que dormia, mas isso ia ter troco, o meu Tico e Teco iam bolar algo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Bem, agora quem sofrerá na verdade sou eu, sinceramente o final já está definido, não é dos melhores, mas trabalharei para melhorá-lo ainda mais. Alguém quer me torturar? Planejar algo contra mim? Descobrir um podre do meu passado ou presente? Então a melhor hora é esta, onde posso revelar tudo. Sobre o que foi falado hoje, claro que tudo o que disse sobre fatos estranhos não ocorreu num dia só, mas sim, já teve coisas assim. (e sim, fujo de T-rex até hoje). Beijos, qualquer coisa, só mandar uma review, PM, e-mail, recado no orkut, etc. E podem perguntar o que quiser D.

Fui!


End file.
